


red

by babyki



Series: the colors of love [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: “Kihyunnie,” Hoseok coos, his voice gentle, soft, the way that he usually talks to Kihyun in bed, clear and loving even through his own heavy breathing as he comes down from his building high, “what did you just call me?”





	red

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally a short drabble that i wrote on my old ao3 account last year. please enjoy the updated, expanded version ❤️

They’re going at it rough and fast, hot as fire, when Kihyun yells it out so suddenly, and in the silent, somewhat awkward seconds that follow, Hoseok thinks that maybe he had just imagined it, maybe he’s just hearing things. Wishful thinking, yes, that must have been it, because there’s no way that he just heard what he thinks that he just heard. There’s no way on Earth that Kihyun just— 

It’s the middle of the afternoon, but the curtains to the hotel room are closed tight, blocking out the bright sunlight from outside, and it makes the room feel timeless. Hoseok’s got Kihyun bent over the edge of the hotel bed, Kihyun’s pants and underwear dropped around his ankles, Kihyun face-down on the mattress with his flushed cheek and his chest and stomach pressed down into the comforter, Kihyun still clinging tightly onto the sheets around him from just moments ago when Hoseok was fucking him from behind at an unrelenting pace, so brutal but so good, exactly what Kihyun had wanted, exactly what Kihyun had needed at a time like this, Hoseok still fully clothed behind him with just his pants unzipped and his underwear pushed out of the way to free his cock. 

Hoseok slows down what he’s doing as his mind returns to his body, burning hot and flushed, charged with electricity, with their passion, and the heat cools to a pleasantly warm simmer as it sinks in slowly, what just happened, the cool, dry air of the hotel room whispering over Hoseok’s skin coated in sweat. He gradually ceases his movements on top of Kihyun, slowly ceases his deep, powerful thrusts into Kihyun’s tight little body, Hoseok’s hands softening their iron grip on Kihyun’s hips, from bruising to cradling, the mattress and bed frame beneath them that had been creaking loudly from their movement falling to gentle silence. 

Kihyun’s eyes flicker open as he whines wordlessly in protest at Hoseok’s sudden pause, because Kihyun had made it very clear that he didn’t want any of Hoseok’s usual softness, any of Hoseok’s usual _affection_ today. Today, Kihyun wanted it fast and hard and rough, that’s what he had told Hoseok, that he was desperate to clear his head and to relieve some of the stress so tensely bundled inside of him that the only way to soothe it was for Hoseok to fuck it out of him with all of those stupid muscles of his. Those had been Kihyun’s exact words, slurred out in a haze not even five minutes ago when they had started. 

They hadn’t done much in the way of foreplay, not like they usually do, today just a few messy kisses shared before Kihyun was throwing himself eagerly down onto the bed and Hoseok was pulling Kihyun’s clothes down and out of the way to get to his bare ass, already prepped from Kihyun playing with himself earlier that morning in anticipation of their wild little tryst. They just didn’t have the time today to take things slow, to be soft and sweet and romantic the way that they usually are, the way that defines them. 

They’re due back down in the lobby in about twenty minutes to leave for another schedule, and there’s just not enough time to be romantic, to get naked and to touch each other, to really indulge in each other the way that they’d really want to if they had the choice, but there is _just_ enough time for this, to revive each other, to bring each other back to life from the brink of exhaustion in the most gratifying of ways, to get some much-needed relief and _release_. 

Kihyun squirms around on the bed beneath Hoseok, whining, drenched in sweat, his skin so hot that Hoseok can feel it radiating off of him, the heat, the physical _need_, and Hoseok understands Kihyun’s noises to mean _why the hell did you stop?_ and Hoseok grins to himself, squeezes Kihyun’s bruised hips with fondness, running his thumbs tenderly over the small of Kihyun’s back, Hoseok’s cock still buried to the hilt in Kihyun’s ass. 

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok coos, his voice gentle, soft, the way that he usually talks to Kihyun in bed, clear and loving even through his own heavy breathing as he comes down from his building high, “what did you just call me?” 

Even when they’re doing something like this, Hoseok can’t help but to always be affectionate no matter how much Kihyun tries to bring out a different side of him, the rougher side of him; no matter what, Hoseok just can’t help but to be soft with Kihyun, his _Kihyunnie_, to shower Kihyun in so much tender affection that he could drown in it. 

And Hoseok feels Kihyun clench tight and hot at Hoseok’s words, squeeze wonderfully around Hoseok’s cock, the warm, wet, suction sending a burst of pleasure rippling through Hoseok that’s so strong and so sudden that Hoseok’s eyes flutter, and his legs shake, and he moans as his hands tremble on Kihyun’s hips, Hoseok letting go for a moment before he squeezes them again to ground himself. And Kihyun just keeps lying there, panting hard, nearly wheezing, and he won’t look at Hoseok, is too busy staring at some random spot over on the wall, but Hoseok can see the flush over his neck and his face, over his ears, deepening to a gorgeous, vibrant splash of color. 

Kihyun stays silent, unmoving for several more moments, his fingers curling and uncurling over and over again in the sheets, and it’s enough of an answer to confirm Hoseok’s suspicions, that he wasn’t hearing things after all, and Hoseok smiles, lets out a soft, breathy chuckle, one hand moving up to tangle in Kihyun’s sweat-soaked hair while the other tightens on Kihyun’s hip, Hoseok bending over Kihyun’s back, pushing deeper into Kihyun’s body in the process as Kihyun lets out a long, filthy moan. 

“I had no idea that you were into that sort of thing,” Hoseok murmurs, his voice lowering to a deep rumble as he starts to move his hips again, rolling them slow and lazy, deep and smooth, Kihyun starting to curl in on himself and whine, Hoseok’s breath going short and shallow as his own pleasure starts to reignite and catch in his chest. 

“That’s what you like, hmm?” Hoseok says, his teasing ending in a gasp and his eyes fluttering closed as he continues his slow thrusts. “You want to...be my baby?” 

Hoseok keeps going at that same slow, excruciating pace, pushing in deep as he can go and pulling out all the way to the tip before plunging right back in, Kihyun so wet that there’s barely any resistance at all, and Kihyun whimpers, squirming around on the bed, his frustration tangible, and Hoseok can’t help but grin at all of the adorable little noises that Kihyun makes, can’t help but feel a rush of warmth because everything that Kihyun does is just so damn _cute_. 

“Can you just shut up and get back to fucking me, please?” Kihyun breathes out, his voice weak and higher-pitched than usual, strained from all of the noise that he had been making, Kihyun always loud and wild when they’re together, completely different from the everyday Kihyun who’s always tense, always on edge, always holding back. When they’re together, Kihyun never holds back, not one bit. “We don’t have time for th—” 

“That’s what you want?” Hoseok continues, ignoring Kihyun’s attempts to change the subject and rubbing his thumb soothingly over Kihyun’s nape, curling his fingers in Kihyun’s hair as he keeps slowly thrusting, his heart rate increasing and his breathing growing shallower and shallower, his eyebrows furrowing as the pleasure starts to wrap around his chest. “You want me to...take care of you?” 

Kihyun sighs, closing his eyes and sinking further into the mattress, and Hoseok’s eyes flutter open to see Kihyun’s fingers gripping on to the fabric of the sheets so tightly that his knuckles lose color, his eyelashes spread out beautifully over his round, flushed cheeks. He looks like a little doll like this, beautiful, delicate, made of the finest, most precious porcelain. 

“P-please...” Kihyun moans, gasping at the end of it. “Please just..._fuck_ me, please, D—” 

Kihyun’s mouth falls open and he cries out loudly as Hoseok’s hand is suddenly out of his hair and coming down hard on his bare ass, leaving the skin red and hot in its wake. Kihyun whimpers, sobbing as Hoseok then squeezes and rolls the tender flesh in his palm to soothe the burn, Hoseok tilting his head slightly as he admires Kihyun like this, so needy, so pretty, Hoseok’s chest heavy with desire as he keeps thrusting slowly, so slowly, slow enough to keep his own fire going without tipping himself over the edge, and his eyebrows furrow again as his chest constricts and his lower body coils tight, bundling with heat and pressure building and growing stronger by the moment. 

“G-god...” Kihyun moans beautifully, the sound like a thousand kisses all over Hoseok’s skin, Kihyun’s eyes fluttering, his mouth slack and wet with spit. He’s heaving, clenching hard around Hoseok and stopping Hoseok’s heart each time he moves. “God yes...do it again. Do it again D—” 

Hoseok spanks Kihyun several move times on the same ass cheek in quick succession, watching with fascination as the color blooms deeper. He then switches to his other hand, each slap causing Kihyun to shout louder and filthier, Kihyun sobbing with pleasure in between each spank and yelling filthy things at Hoseok, calling Hoseok that _name_ over and over again, telling him how bad he wants it, how bad he wants Hoseok, how he loves it, and Hoseok spanks him so hard that the sound seems to ring out in the space around them for several long seconds after each hit, Hoseok following every couple of slaps with long, soothing rubs, kneading Kihyun’s ass in his palms and digging his fingers in deep, squeezing so hard that Kihyun squeals, curls in on himself to feel it even deeper. 

Hoseok switches hands again, spanks Kihyun’s other ass cheek just as hard, and Kihyun curls forward even further into the mattress, the action tugging on Hoseok’s cock still buried deep inside of him, and Hoseok tumbles forward on top of him, the mattress creaking loudly at the added weight, Hoseok hovering over Kihyun’s back with his hands splayed on the bed for balance on either side of Kihyun’s face, Hoseok’s eyes squeezed shut as he nearly comes on the spot. 

He buries his face into the back of Kihyun’s neck, panting hard, loud as he suppresses the tremors of pleasure that wreck through him, intense and fast. They’re both shaking, sticking together with sweat, Hoseok’s stomach pressed to Kihyun’s back, Kihyun’s ass cheeks hot and soft pressed flush against Hoseok’s pelvis. At that moment, Hoseok wonders why this is the first time that they’ve ever tried this. 

Hoseok starts to nose at Kihyun’s nape, his lips brushing over the top knob of Kihyun’s spine, Hoseok’s eyes closed tight and his body hunched forward, his arms shaking as he struggles to hold himself up, Kihyun clenched around him so tight that it’s painful, and Hoseok adjusts to balance on his forearms as he starts thrusting forward again, slow and careful at first, drawing it out, every molecule of feeling between them, and gradually, his thrusts grow more powerful, Hoseok increasing the pace and strength with each repetition, losing himself in it, until he’s fucking Kihyun so hard that the mattress moves beneath them and Kihyun is screaming again, so loud that Hoseok is sure that they’ll get uncomfortable looks from the other members currently resting in neighboring rooms when they all meet in the lobby in just a few minutes. 

But Hoseok doesn’t care, doesn’t care one bit, not when Kihyun is squeezing so magnificently around his cock and moaning, Kihyun’s body so hot and so wet and so _tight_, so unbelievably tight, Kihyun’s scent and warmth and beautiful noises filling all of Hoseok’s senses until all that he can see behind his closed eyes and all that he can taste on his tongue is Kihyun as he curls in even further against Kihyun’s body, the two of them so close together now that they’re sharing body heat, that they’re truly moving together as one, and all that Hoseok can hear now is Kihyun’s endless cries of that _word_, that wild, filthy word that sends shivers up Hoseok’s spine each time it tumbles from Kihyun’s lips, from his _baby’s_ lips. 

Hoseok thrusts and thrusts and thrusts, Hoseok’s chest pressed hard to Kihyun’s back and his forehead stuck to the back of Kihyun’s neck, and the two of them stuck together with their own sweat and fluids, and Kihyun is suddenly coming beneath him with a shout, the tight, perfect squeeze of Kihyun’s ass around Hoseok’s cock enough to send Hoseok over the edge as he thrusts through his own climax deep and hard enough to keep moving the mattress beneath them as Hoseok pumps himself empty, Kihyun sobbing through it from oversensitivity, Kihyun’s body so wet and perfect that it squelches and leaks as Hoseok keeps going, Hoseok gradually slowing to a stop as he nears completion and then collapses down on Kihyun’s back. 

They lie there tangled together as they both come down, panting hard in the aftershocks of their sweet, hot pleasure, and Hoseok knows that he’s crushing Kihyun beneath his weight, that he’s probably making it difficult for Kihyun to breathe, but he also knows that Kihyun loves it, and that Kihyun is more than capable of getting Hoseok to do whatever he wants whenever he wants it, and Hoseok can’t help it then but to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s tiny, perfect little waist, so cute, so small, Hoseok burying his face in the juncture between Kihyun’s shoulders and kissing him there softly, Hoseok still buried deep inside of Kihyun and unwilling to leave the warmth of his body just yet. 

And Kihyun is still quivering beneath him, soaking up Hoseok’s power and energy into his own body, Kihyun loose and relaxed now, like all of the tension that he’s been carrying has left him, and Hoseok feels it too, that special kind of release that only they can give to each other, and he can’t help what he says next, the soft murmur that he knows that Kihyun will feel more than hear. 

“I love you my baby,” Hoseok whispers. “I’ll always take care of you.” 

Kihyun only lets out a soft noise in response, worn-out from bliss and sleepy, sated and satisfied, on the verge of drifting off, and they still have to be downstairs with the others soon, don’t have much time at all to bask in the afterglow and certainly don’t have the time for a nap, and so Hoseok is careful to pull out and to roll Kihyun over as the two of them untangle from each other, and it’s then that he sees the look on Kihyun’s face, Kihyun’s cheeks still flushed, and Kihyun won’t make eye contact, his eyes hazy and slightly wet, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouty. Hoseok coos with fondness, because he knows that look, and he knows it well. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Hoseok murmurs, stroking Kihyun’s cheek, and Kihyun just keeps pouting. “I love taking care of you, however you want it. It makes me so happy, you know? You have nothing to feel ashamed of.” 

“It’s still embarrassing,” Kihyun mutters, his blush going deeper, and he goes silent entirely as Hoseok sighs and helps him to sit up, gets to work at cleaning the both of them up. 

They get dressed in silence after, doing their best to make themselves presentable, and Kihyun helps Hoseok out just as much as Hoseok helps him, but Kihyun still won’t look at him, and Hoseok feels a sad twinge in his heart, feeling bittersweet now about the whole experience. It’s only when they’re both back in their clothes that Hoseok takes Kihyun’s hand in his own and squeezes gently, the two of them standing there in the middle of the room, and Kihyun finally meets his eyes. 

“Ki, you don’t have to feel embarrassed about liking that, about wanting that from me,” Hoseok says. “It’s perfectly natural to want to try new things, and you wanting that from me...it’s lovely. I love it. I love you.” 

Kihyun is silent for a long moment before he finally replies, so softly that Hoseok doesn’t catch it at first. “What was that?” Hoseok asks, taking a step closer and reaching for Kihyun’s other hand, the two of them holding hands in between each other, Kihyun looking down at the floor as he mumbles, and as always Hoseok is fascinated by Kihyun, by how the Kihyun that the world knows, so confident, so bold, becomes so different, shows such vulnerability when they’re alone together, and it warms Hoseok’s heart to know it, to know that Kihyun trusts him absolutely, to know that he makes Kihyun feel safe. 

“I said,” Kihyun begins, voice still so quiet like a mouse, “I love you too. And I want more. Of that. Of what you did.” 

Hoseok smiles, squeezing both of Kihyun’s hands in both of his, and Kihyun’s hands are warm and still shaking slightly in Hoseok’s own. “Of course,” Hoseok says. “We can explore all you want to, one night when we have more time. I’ll do whatever makes you feel good. You never have to feel embarrassed to ask me anything. You’re always safe with me no matter what.” 

Kihyun finally looks up then, and right into Hoseok’s eyes, his own eyes shining with fondness. He smiles gently, his face still splashed with that gorgeous blush, and he looks thoughtful, his eyes darting back and forth within Hoseok’s. 

“Okay,” Kihyun murmurs. “I want to try it again. And other things.” And at that, Kihyun suddenly looks down again, and Hoseok reaches beneath Kihyun’s chin, tilting it up with two fingers for Kihyun to look at him, and Kihyun lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. 

“God,” he says, letting out a tiny laugh, closing his eyes as Hoseok leans down to kiss his forehead. “This is seriously so embarrassing. You can’t ever tell anyone, ever. I’d never be able to live it down.” 

“Of course I won’t tell anyone,” Hoseok says as he strokes his hand over Kihyun’s face. “I don’t _want_ to tell anyone. I don’t want anyone but me to know what a huge baby you really are.” 

At that, Kihyun rolls his eyes and releases Hoseok’s hands, and for a moment, Hoseok thinks that he’s going to turn away from him. Instead, Kihyun suddenly moves in for a hug around Hoseok’s waist, Kihyun burying his face in Hoseok’s neck as Hoseok immediately pulls Kihyun in by his shoulders, petting his hair as Kihyun nuzzles Hoseok’s skin for a few moments before he speaks again, resting his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“You know what?” Kihyun mumbles. “It probably wasn’t such a great idea to do this between schedules. It was great but...” he sighs, and even like this, Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s face flushing again as he fidgets. “My ass hurts...like...inside and out...” 

Hoseok laughs, and he can feel Kihyun start to laugh too, and Hoseok keeps petting his hair fondly, his voice dropping down to a low, deep whisper. 

“Well, maybe if you’re good,” Hoseok says, “Daddy can kiss it better tonight. Kiss it _all_ better, baby, inside and out.” 

Kihyun quickly pulls away from Hoseok then and playfully pushes at Hoseok’s chest, laughing incredulously, and Hoseok lets him get a few soft punches in before he grabs Kihyun’s wrists, nice and tight, and just as he suspected would happen, Kihyun’s eyes go wide, and Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s heart rate increase at his pulse points, and there’s a long pause, a long moment of silence between them, filled with heat and thrill and the promise of new, exciting things awaiting them later, tonight, and many nights after. 

Yes, Hoseok thinks that they’re going to have a lot of fun exploring this new horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
